The Troll Has A Secret
by Leveragelover
Summary: As a young girl Sophie always went to the bridge. Today she meets someone new. -When Sophie was 12-


**Just a silly little story I wrote…I don't own Leverage**

_The Troll Has A Secret_

Sophie grabbed her red jeans and black shirt with the words London in silver calligraphy across it. She then grabbed her new black military boots. It was October 17th and she was going exploring under the bridge nearby. The bridge was nestled in a forest not far from their house. She loved going there to write and draw. It was her own little getaway - escape from life. She changed into her clothes and bounded down the stairs.

"I'm going to bridge!" 12 year old Sophie shouted as she grabbed her blue plaid jacket.

"Be safe honey. Love you!" Her mother called back from her place in the kitchen.

"Love you too!" She slammed the door shut and was on her way. The cool wind whipped her short dark brown hair around. She zipped her jacket up higher and shoved her hands in her pockets. Her fingers touched something hard and round in her pocket. She took it out and saw that it was a black marble. Whatever. As she looked around at the woods her mind took mental images and she thought about the beauty it could compose in a photograph or painting. It was something she did often. Her mind was always captivated by art and history and stories. 5 minutes later she arrived at the old bridge. She walked over the worn white stones that were crawling with moss. The pitiful river beneath it trickled quietly over the rocks and debris. Trees with canopies of red, yellow, and orange hung above her. She was always so at peace in th-

"RAWR!" A boy suddenly jumped onto the bridge from underneath it. Sophie screamed in surprise and stumbled back. The boy was probably two years older then her with wavy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with some camp name on it and a pair of dark green athletic shorts.

"Bloody hell! Who are you?" Sophie demanded.

"I'm Nate!"

"Hi..."

"You probably don't recognize me because I don't live here. I'm staying with family for a few days."

"Oh..." She paused and looked down at her feet. She would be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive. "You're friends probably miss you..."

He scoffed. "I don't have friends to miss me."

"Oh..."

"Sorry, I, uh scared you."

"It's alright. I'm not used to a troll jumping out at me," Her eyes flashed at the word troll. She bit her lip nervously as she waited for his reaction. She hoped he wasn't offended by it.

"Ha ha. You must think you're so funny," Nate retorted in a sarcastic tone.

"Right back at you," She shot back cooly.

He smirked. "Do you want to see my little hideout?"

"Sure."

Nate jumped down onto the dirt and walked underneath. She followed after him. His little hideout consisted of a piece of wood that just sat one person, a book about war, and an umbrella.

"This is like a five star hotel!" Sophie said sarcastically.

He glared at her. "Well sassy pants."

She glared back at him. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry bossy pants," he grinned, "is that better?"

That's when Sophie remembered the marble in her pocket. She held it in her hand and the whipped it at his shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Nate rubbed his shoulder.

"A marble."

"What was that for?"

"You were annoying me. I'm gonna leave now."

"Fine!"

Sophie got back up from under the bridge and started walking over it. Just as she came to an end Nate jumped back out. She took a step back, rolled her eyes, and groaned. Before she knew what was going on his lips were on hers. Her eyes went impossibly wide at first as she made a noise of surprise. Then she closed her eyes and kissed back. It took a second for her to realize what she was doing. When she did she pushed him away. "You cheeky little bastard!"

"Okay, you can go now," Nate said, looking down at his feet.

Her face was bright red and she knew his was the same. She quickly left. When she got back home she said a yelled a quick hi from the hallway and then rushed upstairs. She jumped onto her bed and sat there thinking. Did she really just have her first kiss with some bossy arrogant kid she barely even knew?

**~MANY YEARS LATER~**

Nate and Sophie were playing a game where every time they asked a question they had to take off a piece of clothing. The latest question from Sophie was who was your first kiss. Nate pulled his undershirt off and threw it off to the side.

"Some bossy and sassy girl that I met at an old bridge. I never caught her name."

Sophie blinked at him. "In London?"

"Yeah...I was visiting-oh...ohhh...you were my first...?"

"And you were my first...?" Sophie looked at him dumbfounded. She would have never expected this. Never. They both smiled at each other. Nate walked over and kissed her just like he had all those years ago. Even back then they were meant to be together. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead against hers, smiling sweetly.

"I did find you really attractive when I was young," Sophie murmured. She could feel the slightest heat creeping up into her face. Nate chuckled and kissed her again.

**THE END.**


End file.
